


Kiss Me (SGA) - Art

by cybel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney approaching their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (SGA) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> An earlier version of this art was posted as to the LJ comm [mcsmooch](http://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/) in 2009.

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/wubsovpg9/)


End file.
